


Drunk Kitchen

by oppappa



Series: Teasing Takuya [1]
Category: K-pop, Korean Drama, 더 러버 | The Lover (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppappa/pseuds/oppappa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Joonjae had moved in with Takuya, the two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Whether they were just sitting on the couch or eating a meal at the dinner table, and of course, in bed, their skinship would not stop. They had spent so long not allowing themselves to fully admire and embrace each other for fear that the other would be disgusted and turn them down, but now that everything had been laid out in front of them they immediately dove in head first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Kitchen

Today marks the tenth day after Joonjae’s arrival to Takuya’s Tokyo residence. Upon arrival, Joonjae immediately began making marks on Takuya and his home. His clothes unpacked to look as though he had been living there from day one and placing his lips on every bit of skin on Takuya, leaving little nips and lovebites that ran down his neck and among his chest, trailing south to his manhood. It was as if Takuya’s home let Joonjae awaken an inner self he had locked away and hidden, with instead a quiet homebody who plays dumb surrounded by an awkward aura.

Takuya could not get enough of the feeling when Joonjae’s hands slid down his body and squeezed his arm or leg or manhood. Once he was in Joonjae’s arms, he could only moan approving sounds and squirm in pleasure, that is until he starts to howl Joonjae’s name. Takuya loved sucking on the other’s skin and tasting the saltiness while they go another round. The feeling of Joonjae’s pulse when Takuya sucks on his upper neck or feels the other man’s veins in his arm as Takuya hangs onto him during sex was erotic. Joonjae moving in was the best thing to happened to him.

On this tenth day, Takuya suggests drinking together and Joonjae agrees with a smile plastered on his face.

In the kitchen, the whole bottle of soju was swallowed before Takuya complains that he’s hungry. The two decide to cook spaghetti. Tomato sauce and noodles, it can’t be that hard can it? But with every movement Takuya makes, Joonjae can hardly blink. He stays still and watches Takuya in some sort of trance and Takuya knows.

Takuya already has noodles in the boiling hot water on the stove and is stirring the tomato sauce mix in another pot cooking upon a different burner. He smirks as he dips a finger in the sauce and makes eye contact with Joonjae and sucks his finger clean. Joonjae goes to take a step forward, but stumbles a little because he drank more soju than Takuya. In fact, he doesn’t remember Takuya taking a single shot. He sits down and continues to watch Takuya cook since he has already caught on as to what is happening.

Slowly, Takuya moves his hips while humming a tune and biting his bottom lip. He picks up a hot noodle and lets it dangle above his mouth before wrapping his tongue around it and sucking it up, making sure to keep eye contact with Joonjae. Joonjae grunts and Takuya just smirks in response.

After the plates are set up and full with spaghetti, Takuya takes a seat next to Joonjae. He first takes a few bites, still keeping eye contact with Joonjae and keeps clean by sucking any and every bit off of his fingers. Joonjae grips his utensil as he stares at Takuya in awe with hooded lids. Takuya reminds Joonjae that he hasn’t touched his food and offers to help and the latter hadn’t registered what he said until his lap was filled with the warm and flirty Japanese boy that he just could not get enough of. The feeling of Takuya on his growing bulge caused his head to fall back and a deep moan to escape his mouth.

The younger feeds Joonjae three times before putting down the utensil and feigns a shocked gasp telling Joonjae how messy he looks and how he must clean him up. Once again, Joonjae hadn’t registered just what the boy said until he felt a tongue on his face. Joonjae’s eyes widen in surprise and he feels his cock twitch in arousal. Once Takuya finishes licking him clean, he feels the muscle beneath him.

“Oh my, we have to fix you up again now don’t we Joonjae?”

He slides off of Joonjae’s lap and kneels in front of his erection. Takuya slowly undoes the zipper and then the button and pulls down the Korean’s pants. Joonjae’s cock is finally released from the confines of his pants and grunts when he’s finally free. His cock twitches before Takuya grabs the base and licks the underside making sure to remain eye contact before sucking the tip. The drunken man laces his fingers in dull golden hair and bites his bottom lip to suppress another moan.

A disapproved grunt can be heard. “Joonjae, Joonjae, Joonjae… tsk tsk.”

Takuya then takes Joonjae as a whole into his mouth and fondles his balls causing the older to loudly moan. He bobs his head watching Joonjae moan and can feel his hair being tugged making him moan with the cock in his mouth. This causes Joonjae to loudly moan again and not long after he bucks his hips, gagging the younger, and cums down the boys throat. Takuya sucks the tip dry before getting up.

They lock lips, tongues battling one another with Joonjae’s fingers still in the boy’s hair and Takuya gripping the older’s thighs. Soon Takuya ends the kiss before smirking and heading towards the bedroom, but not before signalling Joonjae to follow him. 

**Author's Note:**

> //my first fic on here ahh~ just keeping it short bc it's just my first so ehh... i hope it wasn't too bad, but this is to all my takujae fans who are lacking fics to read :))


End file.
